Falling Into Place
by Pie for President '16
Summary: Hermione and Harry have been married sixteen years and have five children. But Hermione is harboring a secret and Harry knows what it is. Starts out as Harmony, canon ending. AU.
1. Of Blogs and Scarlet Women

This plot bunny has been bothering me for close to a year now, since that controversy about Romione and Harmony. Anyways, you will see the thinking/reasoning at some point in the chapter. As far as I know, this is original.

Please read and review. I don't own Harry Potter, just this very original idea. :)

* * *

><p>Hermione checked to see that Lily and Hugo were doing their homework before going into the office she shared with her husband. She booted up the computer and opened the web browser once the machine was ready to be used. Hermione then proceeded to log into her blogging account, having only one thing on her mind.<p>

"Hello, HJP, welcome back! What would you like to do today?" The welcome message asked once she had logged in. She moved the mouse over the _new entry_ button and clicked.

_"Harry, I have to tell you something. Rose and Hugo are not your children."_

_God, that seems so simple to say, doesn't it? But they are the five words that will tear our family apart. Don't get me wrong, I love my husband. He's my better half and we've been happily married for sixteen years. We have five children; well, I do. Three of them are, of course, Harry's own: James, Albus, and Lily. James is the second born, he's thirteen; Albus is the middle child, he's twelve; and Lily is the youngest, she's ten. Rose is fifteen and Hugo is eleven._

_I know, you're probably thinking I'm a scarlet woman and you know what? That describes me perfectly. My affair with this man doesn't end with just Rose and Hugo, we had a series of one-night stands when they were young and then he got married. His wife died recently and we hadn't been in contact until he called me up one night while my husband was out. He has two children with his wife, Luna. Their names are Serenity and Harmony, which I think are rather odd names but they are perfect names for Luna's children._

_This man and I haven't gotten together yet, we've been talking on the phone the past couple weeks. It's just like old times when I am talking to him, even the bickering. Nowadays, the bickering is about me telling my husband that I am talking to him, he doesn't like being the dirty little secret. He doesn't know Rose and Hugo are his, and I'm not sure if I am going to tell him. I still love my husband, and he has treated Rose and Hugo like his own ever since I brought them home from the hospital. He does not favor any of the children over the other, he treats them all the same: as equals._

_However, whenever I talk to this man-his name is Ron-old feelings come back and I'm reminded of simpler times before I broke his heart. I was horrible to him and it seems now that he has forgiven me. I don't know if he even wants to get back together with me or is looking for a woman to replace Luna. Serenity and Harmony are quite young: Serenity is seven and Harmony is four. Ron didn't marry until some time after us, after Hugo was born. I remember the last night we were together, he said he was mad for someone and it was for Luna Lovegood._

_Harry and I didn't go to his wedding, Ron hasn't spoken to Harry since our wedding day and I felt awkward about going to the wedding of my lover and his fiancee. I sent them a card and a gift, and that was the last contact I had with Ron until, as I said, a couple weeks ago. I feel terrible doing this, just terrible. None of this is fair to Ron, Harry, or even me. I don't know what to do and I wish I could talk to someone about this._

Hermione read over what she had typed and let out a sigh. She knew she shouldn't be confessing to being a "scarlet woman" in a blog entry, even though there were laws in place that made slut-shaming illegal after a series of suicide. Plus, Hermione reminded herself, her blog was private. Only a small group of women she knew and trusted could read this entry, and all the others she made. They all carried some sort of baggage and there were no judgements within the group.

She clicked _submit entry_, clearing the cookies and exiting the website. Just as she did so, the phone rang. Hermione looked at the caller ID, and the text displayed _R.B. Weasley_. She smiled, picking up the phone and sighing before speaking.

"Ron."

* * *

><p><strong>PSA ALERT<strong> if you are being bullied for supposedly being a slut or shamed because you live a possibly questionable lifestyle, talk to someone. Don't resort to drastic measures.


	2. Whiskey and Smoke

I don't own Harry Potter, just this original plot.

* * *

><p>Harry watched from the doorway of the office as his wife spoke excitedly with a stranger on the telephone. He missed hearing her talk to him the way she was currently talking to this stranger. They used to be happily in love, were able to open up about anything and everything, her eyes would brighten upon seeing him and a wide smile would form on her beautiful face. Her face showed pure love for this man, the man that wasn't her husband, and it broke Harry's heart.<p>

He knew his wife was harboring a secret or two, secrets that she never told him, but he had figured them out on his own. Two of his five children weren't his and he knew when they were just a few years old. But he loved his wife too much to upset her and, besides, he loved Rose and Hugo. He knew who their father was, but was happy being the only father they knew. Hermione never told him about her affair, and the red in their hair and blues of their eyes weren't questioned by anyone.

Harry turned away, leaving his wife in peace. He listened for a few more seconds as she told this stranger a story about what Lily and Hugo had done the day before. Harry went to check on said children, who were sound asleep in their beds, before quietly leaving the house. In the years they've been together, Harry and Hermione tried to adjust to the Muggle lifestyle as much as possible until the children began Hogwarts. Now with Rose, James, and Albus students there, they decided to incorporate it into their home.

Once he got to a suitable spot in the neighborhood, away from prying eyes, Harry apparated to an alley in the middle of London. He had decided he was going to make an appearance in the Wizarding World, and what better place to begin than The Leaky Cauldron? Harry looked around to see nobody was watching before he opened the creaky door and stepped inside. Since Tom's death in 2000, Hannah Abbott made the place much more welcoming and family-friendly.

Nobody noticed his entrance and everyone continued to engage in conversations with the other occupants of their table as Harry approached the bar. He recognized very few of the people at the Leaky Cauldron, he saw a few familiar faces at a table and the waitress looked familiar with her long red hair in a ponytail. She let out a loud laugh when one of the patron said something Harry couldn't hear.

"I'll be back, you blokes behave. This is a family place!" Harry could hear the waitress warn the customers before turning to walk towards the bar. As soon as she had turned to face him, Harry realized it was Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Well, it'd be Ginny Longbottom now.

Harry continued to watch her as she tore the piece of paper off her notepad and placed it on a levitating serving tray, pushing it through a door. She walked behind the bar and approached Harry, ready to take his order. She stopped short when she saw him, her mouth open in shock.

"Harry?" She said quietly enough so nobody heard.

"Ginny." Harry smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm filling in for Hannah, she and Neville- Uh, can I take your order?" Harry noticed how quickly she changed the subject and couldn't help but wonder what happened to her and Neville. The last time he saw Ginny, she and Neville had just gotten engaged.

"I ate at home so I'll just have a drink." Harry said, looking into her brown eyes. She broke the gaze and looked behind her.

"Well, we don't begin serving alcohol at the bar until ten, and it's not quite ten yet. But you know what, Harry?" Ginny turned to face him with a smile on her face.

_God, how he missed that smile_.

"I'll mix one up for you, and don't worry about paying. It's on me, just don't tell Hannah." She winked before walking away. Harry mused as he waited patiently for his drink.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" Ginny had returned with a glass, which she was placing on the countertop over a napkin. Harry looked at her and shook his head sadly.

"I'm just thinking. I've really missed you, Ginny."

Ginny smiled half-heartedly.

"Things have changed, Harry. You're married to Hermione."

_I'm married to Hermione._ Harry reminded himself as he took a sip of the alcohol, which he realized was whiskey with a smoky texture.

"What did you put in here besides whiskey?"

Ginny smirked.

"It's a secret ingredient. Hannah doesn't allow smoking in the pub or the bar, so she invented something that will give the customers the sense of having just inhaled tobacco."

Harry cleared his throat, looking down at the liquid.

"It's good." He put the glass down and looked at Ginny carefully. Before he had a chance to say anything, Ginny stepped away from the bar and walked towards the door, where a large serving tray with food was levitating. She looked at the piece of paper attached to it and carried it towards the group of customers she had been conversing with five minutes earlier.

Ginny didn't say another word to him the rest of the night and Harry stayed there, sipping on the drink she had made him. The clock struck midnight and Harry ordered another glass of the beverage, which was smoked whiskey according to another worker at the bar.

"We're closing up in twenty minutes." The same bartender told Harry an hour and half later. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was half one in the morning. He looked around and saw the restaurant was empty with the exception of a couple sitting in a far corner. The barstools were vacant and Harry realized that he should be getting home.

_Hermione will be wondering where I am_.

"Come by the Burrow sometimes, Harry. Mum still wonders about you." Ginny said, and Harry turned around. She took off her apron and shrunk it, placing it in her jean pocket, looking at him with a genuine smile on her face.

"I'll think about it." Harry smiled, pulling out several pounds.

"Don't, it's on me. Really, Harry. Go home, see Hermione."

Harry nodded and bid Ginny farewell, leaving the Leaky Cauldron and Apparating back to the secluded part of the neighborhood. Once he stepped through the door, he was met with a furious Hermione.

"Where have you been, Harry? It's two in the morning, what were you doing out so late?" But Harry didn't answer her and instead walked past her, going up the stairs and to the bedroom he shared with his now-furious wife.

The door slammed gently behind him and he noticed Hermione was right on his heel. Harry let out a sigh and sat on the bed, looking at her.

"Hermione, I heard you on the phone tonight. _Again_. This has been going on for too long and I- I don't know how much longer I can pretend to be happy with you, Hermione."

"_Pretend_ to be happy, Harry? I _am_ happy with you, this guy is just a friend."

Harry shook his head, not looking at his wife.

"You talk to him like you used to talk to me, your face lights up when you're on the phone with him; just like it used to when we were first married. You love him. Don't deny it, Hermione."

Hermione let out a sigh, joining her husband on the bed and taking his hand.

"I saw Ginny tonight, she has invited us to the Burrow." The hand withdrew itself from Harry's grasp.

"You went to see Ginny?"

Harry looked at his wife and there was hurt in those brown eyes.

"I didn't go looking for her, Hermione. She was covering for Hannah Abbott, apparently she and Neville are dating."

"We haven't seen them in so long, Harry. Don't you remember the last thing Ron said to us?"

Harry let out a humorless laugh.

"Ron? Hermione, I _know_ you talk to him on the phone. And-" Harry stopped short, moving his gaze to a still photograph of the children.

_He doesn't know about Rose and Hugo._

"Harry?"

"I know about Rose and Hugo." He looked Hermione, and her eyes showed a flicker of guilt but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about, Harry."

"I understand you lying to Ron, I'm more than happy to have raised Rose and Hugo as my own children. But Hermione, please don't lie to me. I feel like that's all we do now, lie to one another."

Hermione shifted on the bed and Harry saw that she had taken the framed photograph into her hands, the same one he had been looking at. She placed a finger over the image of Rose and then Hugo before looking at Harry.

"Rose and Hugo are his, Harry. They're Ron's." She finally confesses.

* * *

><p>If any of you are wondering at this point whether or not it'll be RonHermione and Harry/Ginny, the answer is yes. But the transition from Harmony to Romione and Hinny will be slow, I don't like to rush a story along. The four are adults in their late 30s with children of their own, they have them to consider. Plus, Ron and Ginny are not in the right place for a relationship just yet, and it will be a while before Harry and Hermione part ways.


	3. Exes and Homes

That made me really toasty after getting my boots and socks soaked with slush. Oh, wait, what am I referring to? Right, I forgot, I deleted those pathetic excuse of flames. I had gotten five flames. Lame, if you want to be a dick, have the courtesy to log in. If you don't, then I _will_ mock you on my blog. :)

* * *

><p>Ginny woke early the next morning despite having gotten to bed just a few hours earlier, at half past two. She put on her robe and walked into the kitchen to begin a fresh pot of coffee and the calendar on the fridge caught her eyes. Today was Saturday, the 24th of March; it was the day her daughter, Dora, would be coming home for the Easter holidays. She and Neville had already spoken about who was going to pick Dora up from King's Cross Station, and they decided they would go together.<p>

There was one thing on Ginny's mind that kept bothering her, and that was who the children would be spending Easter day with. For fourteen years, Neville and Ginny took Dora and Frank to the Burrow to celebrate. This year, however, Neville was dating Hannah and that certainly changed things. She knew she couldn't ask her ex-husband and his new girlfriend to come to the Burrow when they wanted to spend time together. Their separation had been hard on the children. Dora and Frank didn't know their father was dating.

As Ginny poured coffee from the pot into a mug, an owl flew in and dropped a newspaper in the sink. It stuck its leg out, waiting to be paid. Ginny grabbed a couple silver Sickles from a jar and placed it in the pouch. She decided that she would read the Daily Prophet later, right now she needed to pick up Frank and then talk to Neville. She sat at the table with her mug of coffee, relishing the taste of the hot beverage. Once she was done, with the mug clean, Ginny went back into her bedroom to change into clothes. After making sure sure she looked decent, Ginny stepped into the living room and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"The Burrow!" Ginny shouted, and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Ginny straightened her clothes and stepped out of the fireplace, and into the sitting room. The Burrow hadn't changed much since she lived there. The colorful assortment of furniture were still mismatched, though showed more age than it had been when she was still at Hogwarts. It still had the welcoming atmosphere that she grew up in with her brothers, and now the next generation of Weasleys spent their summer holidays here. Molly and Arthur were more than happy to have their grandchildren visit, to spoil them with love and food.

She stepped into the kitchen and was greeted by not only Frank and her mother, but her brother and his daughters as well.

"Ginny, dear." Molly rushed over to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

Ginny shook her head and took a seat at the table, kissing her son's forehead as she did so.

"I'm just making Ron and the kids theirs. Yours will be along in a moment."

"There's no rush, Mum. Did you have fun last night, Frank?" Ginny asked her son. The young boy nodded, remaining silent. Unlike his cousins and sister, Frank was the quietest of the Weasleys. She figured he had inherited that from Neville, he was never too loud and rowdy either.

"How was the pub, Ginny? Heard you filled in for Hannah." Ron asked, taking two plates from his mother and placing them in front of his daughters.

"It was good, those customers Hannah warned me about were there. But they were good, the shift was great." Ginny took a plate from her mother and placed it in front of Frank while taking another one for herself.

They began eating in silence.

"Oh, Ron." Ginny said after she cleared her plate. "Guess who I saw at the Leaky Cauldron last night."

"Who's that?" Ron asked, placing the last scoop of food in his mouth; his daughters giggled at the sight, but Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Harry. Remember him?" Ginny stood and collected everyone's plates, bringing them over to the sink. She turned her head to look at her brother, and saw that his face had gone pale.

"Kids, why don't you go in the other room to play while I talk with Ron?"

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Ginny could hear Serenity ask, but Ron didn't reply.

"Who's Harry?" Frank asked.

"_Kids_." Ginny turned fully to face them, and they immediately left the kitchen.

Once the kids were out of earshot, Ginny took a seat next to Ron and took his hand.

"You saw Harry last night." Ron's voice was hoarse.

"He came to the pub, I served him a drink but didn't talk to him much."

"I- I- How is he?" Ron looked into Ginny's eyes, and she could see he looked terrified. _Terrified about what_?

"I think he's well. I told him he could come to the Burrow."

"What about Hermione?"

Ginny shrugged.

"She can come along if she wants. I am going to call him after Neville and I collect Dora from King's Cross. Do you think you can watch Frank for the day?"

"Sure."

"Dad!" Frank cried from the sitting room, Ginny stood and hurried in. She saw her ex-husband, Neville's face in the fireplace.

"Hey, Gin." Neville spat, some ash had gotten into his mouth. Ginny knelt by the fireplace, leaning close to Neville so neither had to talk loud.

"I wasn't expecting to see you until later, Neville."

"I know, I'm at Hannah's house, she moved in last week. You can stop by at any time, she's connected to the Floo Network. It's right outside London, the code name is _Abbott Mansion_, even though it's not a mansion. Come by!"

With that, the fireplace crackled and Neville was gone.

Ginny smiled as she recalled the conversation she had with Hannah when she and Neville first began dating. Hannah had been leading an unconventional lifestyle with her Hufflepuff friends up until the past year. She had two kids with Justin Finch-Fletchley and one with Ernie MacMillan. Hannah was still living with Susan Bones when Ginny approached her and ask that if she were to continue dating Neville and be a potential step-mother to Dora and Frank, that she develop a more domestic style of living.

Hannah had been more than happy to do this, and Neville would never admit it to anyone other than Ginny, but he had been happy as well. He was wary about the relationship with Hannah at first, and he made this known more than once. This was one of the reasons Dora and Frank had no idea their father was dating again.

Ginny looked at her son, who was watching her carefully. She knew what he was most likely thinking.

"We'll tell you when Dora gets home. Speaking of which, you don't mind staying with Uncle Ron while your father and I get her, do you?"

"No, I don't mind."

"I'll see you tonight." Ginny grabbed a handful of Floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and shouted _Abbott Mansion_.

A minute later, Ginny landed in an unfamiliar living room, but saw two familiar people waiting for her. Neville embraced Ginny while Hannah remained standing by the doorway quietly.

"This is Hannah's new place." Neville smiled widely, looking at his girlfriend.

"Would you like a tour, Ginny?" Hannah asked, and Ginny nodded, following Hannah into the kitchen. The tour lasted ten minutes: the house was two floors, with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and a done-over basement that Hannah was planning on converting into a den and a kitchen that led into the dining room. The walls were painted an eggshell color, that Hannah said she wanted to leave alone because she was planning on buying abstract paintings.

"How do you like it, Ginny?" Hannah asked once they had gone back into the living room. She was twirling her blonde hair and biting her lip nervously.

"It's a lot better than the last place, I won't deny that. I think it's perfect, Hannah. I didn't expect you to buy a _house_, but you've really done well."

"Neville and I spent the night after our date unpacking. We got such little sleep. We wanted to make it as presentable as possible to you and the kids."

"I honestly wouldn't have thought you just moved into this place, you and Neville did an excellent job. I'm glad you brought up the kids, because there's a few things I want to talk about regarding them."

"Oh, of course." Hannah looked at Neville and made to leave the room, but Ginny stopped her.

"_With_ you here, Hannah." Ginny smiled. They took a seat at the long mahogany table, Neville sitting at the end.

"As you probably know, it's the Easter holidays. Dora will be coming home today, and we normally spend Easter at the Burrow. My mum cooks up this magnificent meal and the kids have an Easter Egg hunt. Even though Neville and I separated three years ago, he has gone the past two years. This year, however, he's with you. I want Dora and Frank to get to know you, but they love spending time with their cousins."

"Well, I don't want to take your children away from you on Easter, Ginny. I'd love it if I can spend my first Easter with Neville, but he's been part of your family for so long."

"I've got an idea." Neville began. "Since the Easter Egg hunt and the feast last until four in the afternoon, why don't the kids and I stay at the Burrow until then, and we can come here after that?" Neville looked at Ginny for confirmation, she nodded.

"That sounds lovely; what do you say, Hannah?" Ginny smiled, Hannah smiled back.

"Definitely sounds like a plan."

"Good, glad we got that sorted out. Another thing is, now that you and Neville have been dating and Hannah, you've adjusted to a more suitable lifestyle, I think it's time we tell the children you're dating and allow them to meet Hannah." Ginny told Neville, who nodded. "Also, while you meet my children, Hannah, I would love to meet yours if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. Elise is with her father and the other two will be home tonight. I will Owl you the best time to come over to meet them. Maybe we can all meet together, my children and yours."

"They might be step-siblings someday." Neville took Hannah's hand and Ginny didn't miss the look exchanged between them.

"You're not engaged, are you?" Ginny asked, she couldn't believe Neville would jump into an engagement so quickly.

_They've only been dating a couple months_!

"Oh, no, don't worry, Ginny. We- uh-" Neville stammered, and Ginny raised her brows.

"We said 'I love you' for the first time last night." Hannah smiled, letting go of Neville's hand.

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you." Ginny said, and she was genuinely happy for Neville and Hannah.

"You will never guess who I saw at the Leaky Cauldron last night." She said, and she could tell Neville was eager for a topic change because he let out a sigh of relief when she said this.

"A lot of witches and wizards stop in the Leaky Cauldron, but I'm going to guess this witch or wizard hasn't been seen in some time? Did those customers stop by last night? Hopefully they behaved, I don't know how many times I have to tell them it's a _family_ place." Hannah let out a sigh. Ginny had heard plenty about those customers, the ones she had waited on at the pub. They were loud, rowdy, and obscene.

"They said some things to me, but I set them straight and they shut right up. Anyways, I saw Harry last night. Harry Potter, remember him?"

Hannah's jaw dropped.

"Harry? Blimey, we haven't seen him in years. I think the last time we saw him was shortly after we got engaged!" Neville cried.

"On the night I cover for Hannah. He seemed rather sad, and I had to remind him he was married to Hermione. I invited him to the Burrow, and Hermione's welcomed. No, Neville, there's no hard feelings." Ginny added after seeing the look on his face.

They remained sitting at the table, chatting for most of the day until it was time for Ginny and Neville to leave. They bid Hannah farewell and Apparated to King's Cross Station.

* * *

><p>Again, polite and considerate <span>signed<span> reviews, please. I am thirty, and I know there's quite a few **older** than me that could be leaving those sad, sad, sad, (and not to forget pathetic) immature flames. :)

We're all adults here with a freedom of the imagination.


End file.
